Swagger Jagger UpForAdoption
by Le Perrie Edwards
Summary: Ke'Andrez Left Neah Bay For A Reason. To Escape The Past,Now She's A Single Teen Mom Living With Her Sister Emily. Here She Gets Imprinted On By The One & Only Paul Lahote. Go With Her On Her Adventures In Life Through The Hard & The Easy. UP FOR ADOPTION AS OF JUNE 18,2013


I do not own Twilight.

Please Ignore the grmmar or spelling errors this is my first story :) So I don't have a beta, but I'm proud of myself :D

Thanks For Clicking On It And Giving It A Chance

* * *

Chapter One  
_Swagger Jagger_

"Come on you two," I said lifting my two lifelines up out of the car. I adjusted Brooklyn's coat before walking up to Emily's door. It took a few moments before she came to the door.  
"Who is it?" she called.  
"Ke'Andrez," I called back. The door was immediately opened and I came face to face with Emily, my big sister. She had a huge half smile on her face due to her scars from the accident a few years ago.  
"Come on in!" She said scooting over for me to come in. "Awww are these the two that had everyone in a fuss up there?" she asked holding her arms out for Brooklyn. I shook my head at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry Em but can I they both have to be changed and you need to wash your hands." I said narrowing my eyes at the white powdery substance on her hands, which I guessed to be flour. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"How could I forget," she giggled. "I'll show you to your room first." she said,before leading me down the hall to a beautiful room. It was gorgeous and reminded me alot of my room back up on The Makah Res. It was a mid-night black color with stars on the ceiling and the four walls were with the forest. Yellow eyes peeking out at me, a few wolves lying at the edge as if guarding the secrets that lye within.

As soon as you walked in you could see the Cal King Size Bed which was laced with silk like purple sheets and pillow. The top spread was of Scooby,my favorite cartoon character window wall had a rocking chair beside it and a bed side of the bed was a 62 in flat screen television. The floor unlike the rest of the house-that I saw so far- was carpeted The dresser was on the side were the chair was located.

I looked at my sister with a smile,she was smiling back at me judging my reaction.

"Surprise," she said "I just wanted you too feel at home." she said, her hands nervously laced together.

"I love it Em,thanks." I said.

She left out the room after giving me an air hug, I still had the twins in my arms. I was very lucky to have Emily as my sister. She did alot for me such as letting me move in with her though I had two newborn kids with me. I honestly owed her alot.

After I had the twins settled they both rested comfortably on the pillows that were on my bed,placed in the middle. I turned the television onto Wow Wow Wubbzy in case they both woke up. I left out of the room and went towards the kitchen. I couldn't smell anything cooking which usually meant that Em was waiting on me. It was something we did back up in Neah Bay.

"Hey good lookin,what's a cookin?" I teased as I walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table reading a thick cook book. She looked up from it with a smile.

"Nothing yet," she said sadly. I gave her a small smile as I opened the fridge.

Oh wow. Her fridge was stuffed with food I could only imagine the deep freezer.

"Who do you feed other than Sam and yourself?" I asked putting up my bottle of Sunny D.

"Oh those," she said waving it off with her hand not looking up. "I usually feed Sam's friends,they eat...alot." she added.

"I was gonna cook for them this morning but they suggested I took a break," she said "Now I'm trying to find dinner recipes for this evening." she said finally looking up at me.

"Well how about I help you?" I asked "I'm positive I'll have to meet them sooner than later." I said tilting my head at her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Emily said. I smiled and sat down beside her. Ignoring the pain in my already sore boobs when I did it.

"Puh-lease," I said kissing her cheek "It's the least I could do with you,after all this could be our time to catch up." I said

"They're gonna be here in a few minutes to play the game system," she warned "And they really like tasting things." she added. I shrugged,honestly not minding.

"I'm so glad I have you," she said pulling me into a hug. I laughed and grimaced at the same time

"My boobies!" I whined. She laughed letting go.

"I'm sorry!" she said and patted mt boobs,I swatted her hand nudged me gently before standing both got to work enjoying the peace and quiet. The twins were asleep and had been most of the day. They'd be waking up soon probably in about another I was closing the ovens door,the front door opened. A huge smile spread across her lips when Sam's voice rang through out the house. I smiled wide just as she did, I enjoyed seeing my big sister happy.

"Emily?" he called out

"In the kitchen Sam," she said already going towards the door.

"Something smells good," a voice came after, Sam wrapped his arms around pulled away after a few moments.

"Hello Sam," I said smiling up at my big brother-in-law,in case your wondering yes I know what he is because I was there when he and Emily had the 'disagreement' in the pulled me into a huge boobs were literally throbbing with pain now. But I hugged him back.

"Hey Ke'Andrez." he said putting me down,I giggled. "S'Nice to see you again." he said. Messing with my hair in a brotherly fashion. I swatted his hand away.

"Same here," I said "Did you bring your friends?" I asked him.

He nodded "Yea they're in the living room." he said. Before I knew it we were heading to the living room.

"Guys I want you to meet Ke'Andrez, Emily's younger sister. She's come to stay with us for a little bit." he said,the people in the room turned around and looked at me. I felt self-concious but I kept my head up. They all looked like brothers and of Leah,I knew she phased. Emily had told me over the phone, the night that Uncle Harry passed away.

"Ke'Andrez this is The Pack," he said taking his arm from around my shoulders and pulling Emily into his arms. I gave a soft smile.

"Hello," I said, nudging Sam gently "I don't exactly know everyone." I said

"Oh yea," he said chuckling to himself.

"That's Quil.."

"Hey" the boy with the curly short hair said,he waved a hand.

"Embry beside him," the boy nodded curtly. "You know Jacob,Seth,Leah..."

"Geesh you know everyone don't it?" Quil said and pouted "How come you didn't know me." he said with his pout.

"Cause you aren't important." Leah answered

"I'll have you know I am very important." he said snapping his fingers and rolling his neck like a drama queen.

"If that tickles your pickle," Leah said smiling over at me. The others looked quiet surprised at Leah's playfulness. Sam on the other hand smiled.

"And those two apes over there,playing the game are Jared and Paul." Leah said rolling her eyes at the others and tilted her head towards the two playing on the X` scowled and grabbed the remote from the lamp side. She turned off the television ignoring their protests she spoke.

"You two meet Ke'Andrez," she said.

"Hey I'm Jared," said the boy who had put his remote down and came over to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jared." I said smiling at him.

"Paul."I heard Sam say. I looked over at the other boy who just sat their staring at me. Different emotions flashed across his face,his mouth hung open slightly.

_Well this is just awkward._ I thought to myself

* * *

So What Did You Think?

Review & Let Me Know If I Should Continue Or Not.

Thanks Lovies!


End file.
